Alerte rouge
by Realgya
Summary: Pour Koba54: joyeux anniversaire !


**Alerte rouge**

* * *

**_Bon anniversaire Koba ! =D_**

* * *

- Alerte rouge ! Alerte rouge ! Rain on your Back a ouvert une page vierge. Je répète, Rain on your Back a ouvert une page vierge.

Hao écouta Goldova s'égosiller dans son micro sans bouger, allongé sur une colline, les mains derrière la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à s'alarmer pour si peu ? Il n'y avait pas le feu. Et même s'il y en avait, cela ne lui faisait rien, songea-t-il avec ironie.

- Hao-sama ? l'appela la voix d'Opacho à côté de lui.

- Que se passe-t-il Opacho ?

- Pourquoi vous ne fuyez pas comme tout le monde ?

- Ca ne sert à rien, se contenta-t-il de répondre en fermant les yeux.

Opacho s'assit à côté de lui.

- Excusez-moi de vous contredire Seigneur Hao, mais ça sert, se permit d'avancer Canna en s'arrêtant auprès d'eux, essoufflée. Fuir m'a permis d'éviter cette affreuse fiction de Realgya dans laquelle elle voulait que… vous et moi…

Canna grimaça et Hao rit doucement.

- Elle finira bien par réussir à t'attraper et à finir sa fanfiction, murmura-t-il.

- Je préfère penser qu'elle finira par laisser tomber, déclara Canna avant de repartir en courant sous les yeux curieux d'Opacho.

- Vous n'avez pas peur que Rain vous attrape Seigneur Hao ? demanda Opacho d'une voix fluette.

- Non, répondit Hao dans un soupir. Je vais encore me retrouver avec Jeanne, je commence à avoir l'habitude.

- Je vous avais bien dit que ça ne servait à rien de courir, regardez Hao !

Ledit Hao rouvrit les yeux et se redressa sur les coudes pour apercevoir Yoh, tiré par Horohoro et Chocolove qui semblaient pressés de filer.

- Hey ! les salua-t-il.

Son frère lui rendit son salut.

- Non mais lui c'est un cas à part, grogna Horohoro. Il peut se permettre de traîner, de toute manière ça l'arrange d'aller jouer avec Jeanne, Tamao, Mary, Rutherford ou qui sais-je encore ! Il n'est pas trop… dénaturé.

- Bah nous non plus en temps normal, fit remarquer Yoh.

- Mouais ça dépend des fois. Et puis il suffit d'une fois pour qu'on soit traumatisé à vie. Allez viens, on file.

Hao les toisa d'un air moqueur avant de tendre l'oreille quand les haut-parleurs dispersés sur toute l'île se remirent à fonctionner.

- Alerte rouge ! Il semblerait que nous ayons fait une erreur. Ce n'est pas Rain on your Back qui vient d'ouvrir un document vierge mais Koba54. Fin du message.

Horohoro se détendit instantanément.

- Ah mais c'est bon alors, il y a… allez disons une chance sur deux qu'elle écrive sur Bleach et qu'on soit sauvés.

Chocolove approuva de la tête. Hao de son côté essayait de se remémorer qui était Koba54 et, quand il s'en fut rappelé, pâlit brusquement. Il sauta sur ses pieds et prit ses jambes à son coup. Opacho le suivit, perplexe.

Dans son dernier texte il passait pour un sadique (ce qu'il était sûrement, mais quand même), dans le premier il se faisait maltraiter par Anna et Yoh et dans « Peau d'Âne »… Ne pas y penser, surtout ne pas y penser et oublier cette expérience traumatisante. Elle avait osé le mettre avec… Argh ! Jeanne n'était pas un cadeau et Tamao était ennuyante mais il les préférait de loin à Rackist.

Ca y est il se rappelait. Cauchemar.

A force de courir il finit par doubler Marco, qui commençait à fatiguer. Il se rappela que lui aussi avait été un temps la « femme » de Rackist. Heureusement lui avait eu la chance de finir par mourir.

Les deux shamans échangèrent un regard et un bref hochement de tête simultanés. Hao accéléra mais il se sentit aspiré de l'intérieur. Déjà il ne s'appelait plus que Ao, puis simplement O, alors que sous les yeux écarquillés d'Opacho il devenait transparent. Hao grimaça et s'apprêta à se découvrir dans ce grand espace blanc dans lequel il devrait attendre que l'auteur construise les décors, lui donne matière à penser, lui amène des compagnons. A moins bien sûr que tout ne soit déjà en place.

Il s'écrasa soudain par terre, de nouveau entièrement consistant. Il semblerait qu'il l'ait échappé de justesse, cette fois-ci. Il se remit sur le dos, les yeux clos, cherchant à reprendre sa respiration. On n'avait pas idée de lui faire des frayeurs pareilles.

Après un court moment à reprendre ses esprits, il se releva et rejoignit la plage. Personne n'était en vue, tous s'étaient soigneusement dissimulés partout sur l'île, cherchant à échapper en consistance au regard de l'auteur. Il s'assit et regarda la mer, rêveur. Avec un peu de chance Koba avait décidé de le laisser tranquille pour cette fois-ci. Sinon, n'aurait-il pas déjà été de nouveau aspiré ?

Ensuite viendrait le grand rassemblement dans le stade où on découvrirait l'histoire qui aurait été jouée dans l'ombre. Qu'allait-ce être cette fois-ci ? Si c'était un document vierge d'ouvert, ce ne serait pas la suite de « Happy Halloween ! », « Icemen » ou « Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang ». A moins qu'elle ne change d'avis. Au fond, qu'elle ouvre un document vierge, cela ne voulait rien dire.

Personne n'aimait beaucoup cette passion de jeunes filles de les faire revivre dans un contexte si différent. Se retrouver transformé en fille par Hana Shirayuki avait été très déplaisant, pour ne citer qu'un exemple. En outre, Hao ne comptait plus les fois où il s'était retrouvé au milieu de fictions anglaises dans des situations incestueuses avec son frère. C'était sûrement pour cela qu'il préférait le fandom français, il y avait moins de mauvaises surprises et ils étaient sollicités plus rarement.

Le plus désagréable restait de vivre plusieurs histoires en même temps, quand plusieurs auteurs décidaient sans se concerter d'écrire simultanément avec les mêmes personnages. Hao l'avait déjà expérimenté plusieurs fois et c'était très étrange de courtiser Jeanne d'une part et Tamao de l'autre.

Bien sûr, il y en avait qui était enchanté à la perspective d'appartenir à une fiction. Hana et Men par exemple ne demandaient que ça, de vivre, d'agir, d'avoir leur propre histoire. Ils se découvraient avec ravissement des cousines ou des petites sœurs, comme « l'adorable Xia ». D'autres ne respiraient que par le biais de ces auteurs, comme Alice Charleston à travers Monkey S. Northern.

Des bruits dans son dos se firent entendre et, en se retournant, il découvrit justement Men et Hana qui restaient debout, immobiles, les yeux tournés vers le ciel comme en attendant que Koba54 vienne les chercher. Les Icemen devaient être dans la même situation. L'idée de se découvrir une enfance devait les enchanter. Ce n'était pas le cas de Jeanne qui trouvait toutes ses enfances un peu trop noires et tristes à son goût. Comme si la canonique ne devait pas l'être, pensait toujours Hao en soupirant.

Il perçut soudain les pas discrets de Tamao qui, précédée par Ponchi et Conchi, longeait la plage. Elle ne le remarqua que quelques minutes plus tard et s'empourpra.

- Ah… Pardon, je… je vais… Désolée…

Elle fit demi-tour et allait s'éloigner quand il soupira et l'invita à faire comme s'il n'était pas là. A force de jouer ensemble, elle aurait pu finir par s'habituer à sa présence, mais non.

- Tu n'es pas trop paniquée à l'idée d'être enlevée par Koba ? lui demanda distraitement Hao.

- N-Non, répondit Tamao en bafouillant. J'ai déjà été deux fois son personnage principal, quand je me suis faite enlevée par Ren et quand je suis morte pour…. Pour vous… rejoindre, acheva-t-elle dans un souffle, honteuse.

- Du coup tu penses qu'elle jettera son dévolu sur d'autres personnages, c'est ça, conclut Hao à sa place.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et reprit sa marche sur le sable. Ponchi et Conchi s'étaient exceptionnellement montrés silencieux, sans doute plongés dans leurs propres pensées. C'était le cas de beaucoup de monde lorsqu'un auteur se mettait à écrire. Se taire, se faire discret, se cacher… C'étaient les meilleurs moyens pour passer inaperçu et éviter de se retrouver inopportunément dans une fiction. Certains y parvenaient très bien, comme Mosuke, Anatel, Chrom ou Orona.

- Et le pire, pensa doucement Hao, c'est que non seulement elles écrivent n'importe quoi, mais en plus se félicitent d'avoir su nous garder IC. Pff… Comme si je jouais de la flûte. Tout le monde sait pourtant que je ne jure que par le trombone !

…

- Attention, grésillèrent de nouveau les haut-parleurs, annonce exceptionnelle. Tous les individus sont invités à se rendre au stade. Je répète, tous les individus sont invités au stade.

Hao se leva en soupirant. Qu'avaient-ils bien pu inventer encore ? Un nouveau stratagème pour éviter de devenir le jouet de ces écrivaines en herbes ? Tous leurs plans jusqu'à présent avaient pourtant échoué.

Quand il arriva au stade, les gradins étaient déjà noirs de monde. Il aperçut Yoh lui faire de grands signes de main pour qu'il les rejoigne mais suivit Opacho jusqu'à Rackist et l'équipe des Hanagumi.

- Messieurs, Mesdames, annonça Radim dans son micro en joignant le centre du stade. Nous avons une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer. Aujourd'hui, c'est l'anniversaire de Koba54.

Il y eut un flou parmi la foule que Radim fit taire grâce à une série d'injures particulièrement… injurieuse.

- Pour cet évènement exceptionnel…

- Annuel, coupa un des Nails dans un grand cri, faisant s'esclaffer une partie du publique.

- Nous avons décidé d'organiser un petit quelque chose à notre auteur adorée, poursuivit Radim sans tenir compte de l'interruption.

- Contre ! s'exclama violemment Rackist qui boudait Koba depuis qu'il était passé pour un vieux fou gay et pervers.

- Pour ! lancèrent Hana, Men, Tia et Suzuka à l'unisson.

- Contre, rétorqua Anna. Je ne regarde pas des émissions débiles !

- Tu vas nous faire croire qu'elles sont hautement intellectuelles, peut-être, ricana Horohoro avant de prendre un coup de poing en pleine figure.

- Pour, s'exclama Yoh avec un grand sourire niais.

- Mais vous n'avez pas le choix ! s'énerva Radim dans son micro.

- Nous allons procéder à un vote, le contredit Goldova depuis la vigie.

Tous se mirent alors à la file indienne pour descendre dans le stade voter et signer le registre pour attester de leur acte, il ne s'agissait pas de laisser quelque plaisantin voter deux fois. Ce défilement de shamans dura plusieurs heures bien que les Paches débordés fassent du mieux qu'ils puissent pour diriger la foule. Quand enfin tous eurent voté, il fallut attendre encore une bonne heure qu'ils finissent le dépouillement qu'ils n'avaient pas eu l'ingéniosité de commencer avant, puis re-convoquèrent enfin tout le monde dans le stade.

- Bien, prit la parole Goldova. Nous allons maintenant énoncer les résultats. Nichrom ?

Le pauvre Pache désigné par ses aînés pour apporter la mauvaise nouvelle s'avança et s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce.àç ç

- Egalité, se contenta-t-il de murmurer avant de se reculer précipitamment en voyant la foule en colère se lever.

- Du calme, ordonna Goldova. Puisque c'est ainsi, c'est le Seigneur Shaman King qui tranchera.

- Merci de me demander enfin mon avis, répondit Hao, un brin acide.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. Bien sûr il avait voté « non » juste avant, mais alors il n'était qu'une voix parmi tant d'autre. Désormais, il devait se positionner de manière impartiale pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments personnels influencer sa décision.

- Pour, conclut-il d'une voix forte.

Il balaya la foule du regard, menaçant quiconque de protester. Par miracle, personne n'éleva la voix.

- Un livre d'or sera disposé au centre du stade et chacun pourra, s'il le souhaite, y laisser un mot à l'attention de Koba. Nous lui remettrons ce livre à la fin de la journée.

Sur ces mots un magnifique livre doré apparut sur un piédestal, avec une plume et un encrier. Hao se fondit alors dans la foule, laissant chacun déposer ou non un mot dans le livre.

…

« Merci de nous avoir créées, merci de nous faire exister, merci de nous donner consistance, de nous rendre vivantes. Joyeux anniversaire notre créatrice adorée ! Xia et Suzuka »

« Je suis super content de l'halloween que tu me fais vivre et j'adore Xia (Suzuka t'aurais pu t'abstenir de la créer tu sais, elle est trop agaçante comme fille). Merci, merci, merci ! Hana »

« Bon anniversaire et merci de m'avoir donné une petite sœur, même si elle est rapporteuse. Men »

« Merci. Bon anniversaire. Zoria »

« Je suis trop content que tu nous fasses vivre cette fabuleuse histoire qui est la nôtre ! Cette expédition pour sauver Zoria, ce passé que je redécouvre au fil de ta plume, cette amitié qui nous unit tous les trois… Merci de la faire exister. J'arrête là car il y en a derrière qui poussent pour écrire à leur tour. Joyeux anniversaire Koba ! Pino »

« Bon anniversaire petite fille. Tony »

« Tu m'as beaucoup fait souffrir dans « Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang », mais je te pardonne car j'ai passé de bons moments avec Ren grâce à toi. Jeanne »

« Arrête de m'utiliser. Fiche-moi la paix. Ren »

« Merci de me donner un rôle, de me rendre utile et… Enfin bon anniversaire. Plein de bonheur pour l'année qui arrive. Tamao »

« PS : Bon anniversaire. Ren »

« On voit que Jun est passé par là. A part ça je m'aime bien en gentil chasseur. Bon anniversaire Koba ! Yoh »

« Mon feuilleton préféré n'est pas aussi idiot que ce que tu fais croire ! A part ça je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Anna »

« Bon anniversaire, souffle toutes tes bougies du premier coup et n'oublie pas de faire un vœu ! Ryu PS : J'aimerai bien que tu m'utilises un peu plus et non, ce n'est pas du masochisme. »

« Je ne te pardonnerai jamais ce que tu m'as fait mais bon anniversaire quand même. Rackist »

« Joyeux ciel bleuoitant ! Arf ! Conchi »

« Tu redonneras des cuites à Tamao, hein ? C'était trop drôle ! Ponchi »

« Joyeux anniversaire ! Par contre évite d'imaginer des choses sur Ren et ma sœur ça me donne des envies de meurtres. Horohoro »

« Bon anniversaire même si je ne te connais pas ! Manta »

« Soyons clair, tu n'es qu'à moitié pardonnée. Les histoires avec Rackist et Anna me sont toujours en travers de la gorge (surtout celles avec Rackist) mais j'ai bien aimé mon rôle dans « Rouge comme le feu, la haine et le sang », même si j'ai autre chose à faire que de m'amuser à aller briser des couples. Bon anniversaire petite Koba. Hao »


End file.
